


Talent Act

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol might have found a talent she’s really good at.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	Talent Act

“I wouldn’t touch you, if you were the last man on Earth!” Carol raises her voice when reading her lines. She holds up her script underneath the bright stage lights. The theater director sits in one of the foldout seats with a pencil in his mouth. Two rows behind him sits Therese Belivet for spousal support.

“Good, Carol, but more anger!”

She slaps the page with her knuckles and repeats the previous words. 

_“I wouldn’t touch you, if you were the last man on Earth!”_

Her eyes glare dangerously down at her “audience” making Therese flinch in her chair.

“Well done!”

“Can we take a ten minute break, Murph? I’m parched,” Carol says now, grasping her throat.

While he waves for her to go ahead, she closes up her booklet and starts leaving the stage. 

Therese has taken a plastic Dixie cup and filled it from the water fountain backstage. Passing the drink over, Carol takes it from her and drinks carefully.

“You’re really something up there,” the brunette tells the pure blonde. 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll be in the next Alfred Hitchcock picture!” Carol now glows with pride, lowering her cup. She reaches and takes Therese’s hand in hers under the dim lighting with no one around and squeezes it, affectionately.


End file.
